Cheater, Today's my Birthday?
by Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan
Summary: Ichigo berulang tahun! Tapi kenapa Rukia tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu?/ Rukia, jika kau mau selingkuh, carilah yang lebih baik dariku/ Kenapa? Kau takut jika Ichigo mengetahuinya?/ Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Rukia?/ Sejujurnya, aku hanya ingin ciuman selamat ulang tahunku/ Just for fun, guys. Ichiruki inside


Disclimer : Bleach hanya milik **Tite Kubo** seorang

―bukan punya Yuuka―

.

.

.

Warning : Typo (yang selalu nongol), OOC, AU, Gaje (Yuuka serahkan pada Readers semua), DLDR

.

Cerita ini Yuuka persembahkan untuk Kurosaki Ichigo yang sedang berulang tahun

.

 _Don't ever try to cheat on me_

 _._

Enjoy and happy reading !

...

* * *

 **Cheater, Today's my Birthday?**

 **by Akimoto Yuuka**

Siang ini SMA Karakura damai seperti biasa. Langit tampak biru, burung-burung berkicauan dan seseorang tidur di bawah pohon dengan nyaman. Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo, sebuah pengertian untuk malas, berandalan, bocah dan―Ketua OSIS.

Tunggu, apa?

"Aku juga tidak percaya," gumam Ishida, melangkah ke rerumputan belakang kelas mereka yang subur. Ditatapnya wajah tidur yang begitu damai seakan terlahir tanpa memiliki masalah dalam hidupnya itu sebelum melempar buku jurnal tepat―ke wajah tampannya.

"AGH! Brengsek kau, Ishida."

"Yang brengsek itu kau. Berpura-pura lagi, Kurosaki? Kerutan di dahimu itu hanya ada saat kau dalam keadaan benar-benar sadar."

"Apa yang kauinginkan?"

Ishida melempar rangkuman rapat minggu lalu ke wajah Ichigo dan pria itu bangkit seketika.

" _The hell!_ "

"Kau yang menyuruh semua ketua klub untuk berkumpul siang ini, jadi aku tidak akan mengganggu jadwalnya. Dan aku tidak akan merebut satupun tugasmu, Kurosaki."

Alis Ichigo berkedut dan dia menggeram kesal, "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau mengerikan. Aku akan bersepakat dengan para Komite sebelum jam sebelas jadi pergilah untuk mengurus sisanya."

Kurosaki Ichigo, pemalas, berandalan, bocah, dan Ketua OSIS SMA Karakura. Apa ada hal lain yang terlewatkan? Oh, ya, tampan, proporsional, liar dan jenius. Peringkatnya selalu berada di sepuluh besar untuk setiap mata pelajaran akademik dan tak pernah absen kegiatan di klub renang. Intinya―hampir sempurna.

Apa dia punya pacar? Um... sepertinya?

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Begitu keluar dari ruang Komite, Ichigo berniat untuk langsung pergi ke ruang OSIS tapi sesuatu yang sering terjadi mengganjal di matanya. Di dekat jendela koridor berdiri gadis berambut pendek dan seorang kakak kelas, sedang mengobrol ria dengan aura yang sangat menyenangkan. Dahi Ichigo mengkerut.

" _What the hell._ "

Pria itu berjalan dengan wajah suram, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya berpikir "Hal kecil apa lagi yang membuat Ketua marah?" dan itu terbukti.

"Rukia."

"Ah, kenapa kau di sini, Ichigo?"

"Itu kalimatku. Kenapa kau di sini, bersama pria tak dikenal ini?"

"Aku ini sepupumu, lho. Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti aku adalah pelaku tindakan penculikan anak."

Shiba Kaien. Murid kelas tiga yang wajahnya terlalu mirip dengan dengan Ichigo ini adalah anak dari saudara ayahnya. Meski begitu sifatnya benar-benar bertolak belakang dari Ichigo. Jika Ichigo pria jahat yang memberikan apel beracun maka Kaien adalah pangeran berhati lembut yang mencium sang Putri untuk menyelamatkannya. Kontras sekali.

"Rukia, jika kau mau selingkuh, carilah yang lebih baik dariku."

Rukia mendorong dada Ichigo dan pergi menjauh bersama Kaien, "Kau terlalu banyak keluyuran, selesaikan dulu rapatnya," dia menoleh, "dan aku tidak akan selingkuh."

Begitu mereka sudah tak tampak lagi, Ichigo menghela napas panjang. Tangannya menutupi bibir yang hampir saja tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Itu benar-benar mengenaiku."

―Yuuka desu―

Tradisi SMA Karakura adalah mengadakan Festival Budaya tiga hari dalam satu tahun yaitu pada bulan Juli. Dengan jadwal persiapan yang banyak sekali, ruang OSIS pada seminggu terakhir tak pernah sepi meski jam sekolah sudah selesai. Bekerja lembur dan ekstra rasanya adalah kegiatan yang rutin. Ini melelahkan.

"Pulanglah, Kurosaki, kau masih harus bekerja keras besok jadi tinggalkan dokumen itu dan biarkan di sana. Mereka tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Hm... Ishida, bawakan aku kopi."

"Kau ini dengar tidak?"

Mendapati tak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya, Ishida menghela napas. Ichigo dalam mode bekerja terlihat seperti mesin diesel yang tak mau berhenti berputar, kenapa dia tidak begitu saja dari awal? Ishida pergi membeli kopi di mesin minuman dan kembali ke ruang OSIS untuk menemukan Ichigo bahkan tak mengganti posisi duduknya. Dia meletakkannya di meja.

"Sebentar, biar kuganti."

"Tidak usah," jawab Ishida. "Ini traktiranku."

"Huh, benarkah? Kalau begitu terima kasih."

Ichigo mendorong kursinya ke pinggir jendela dan menyesap kopinya. Sudah jam tujuh malam, kira-kira apa yang sedang Rukia lakukan? Mengeluarkan ponselnya, Ichigo menulis pesan:

 _Permohonan tenda tambahan dari klub memasak membuatku pulang agak larut. Ishida masih membantuku jadi kuharap tidak akan lebih dari jam delapan. Hei, kau sedang apa?_

Sepuluh menit setelah pesan terkirim, Ichigo keluar dari lembaran kertas anggaran dan mengecek ponselnya. Dahinya berkerut. Tidak ada balasan? Apa Rukia tidur lebih awal? Ichigo mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja dan kembali berkutat. Memutuskan menyimpan hal itu untuk nanti. Tapi tanpa diduga otaknya sudah terlalu lelah saat tiba di rumah jadi dia benar-benar lupa untuk memberikan beberapa panggilan.

Dua hari kemudian, Festival Budaya SMA Karakura dimulai. Semua ruang kelas meriah dengan segala pernak-pernik hiasan. Mereka sengaja bangun lebih pagi untuk melakukan dekorasi ruangan, mulai dari pintu gerbang hingga koridor. Ketua OSIS sendiri tak punya waktu untuk istirahat lebih dari tiga menit begitu tiba di sekolah karena banyak masalah yang memerlukan turun tangannya seperti menemukan solusi untuk _sound system_ di klub K-ON.

"Kita akan patroli setengah jam lagi jadi kau istirahatlah, Kurosaki," ujar Ishida.

"Baguslah."

Ichigo duduk di ruang OSIS-nya, bersandar dengan kepala menghadap langit-langit karena kelelahan. Sebenarnya, dia ingin mengobrol dengan Rukia sejak terakhir mengirim pesan tapi pekerjaan ini sungguh menyebalkan. Dan lagi, Rukia tidak pernah membalas satupun pesannya! Yah, kelas Rukia memang yang paling sibuk diantara kelas yang lain tapi apa dia sengaja mengabaikannya?

Bunyi kursi yang ditarik membuat Ishida menoleh, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke kelas Rukia. Aku akan kembali dalam lima belas menit."

Mengabaikan tatapan heran Ishida, Ichigo menutup pintu dan pergi ke kelas 2-B. Sepertinya ini cafe jadi-jadian. Masuk ke ruang kelas yang telah diubah menjadi interior cafe moe, Ichigo disambut oleh beberapa pelayan pria yang mengenakan seragam maid rok pendek.

"Ah, Ketua, selamat datang. Apa kau mau kami menempatkanmu di kelas VIP?"

Memangnya ada yang begitu? Dan kenapa dia bicara dengan normal dengan pakaian seperti itu?

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku hanya sedang mencari Rukia, apa dia di sini?"

"Eh? Kuchiki?" salah seorang pelayan menunjuk halaman belakang kelas mereka. "Kurasa dia barusan pergi ke sana dengan senior Shiba. Ini memang jatahnya untuk istirahat."

Ichigo sedikit terkejut, tapi ekspresinya berganti menjadi penuh kekesalan kurang dari lima detik kemudian.

"Ah, aku sendiri yang akan ke sana kalau begitu."

"B-Baik..."

Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka berdua jadi sering pergi bersama? Jika Rukia punya waktu sebanyak itu harusnya dia membalas pesannya, kan? Dengan pikiran-pikiran ini Ichigo tiba di lantai satu dan memutari gedung. Tepat di taman belakang kelas Rukia, dia melihat gadis itu dan Kaien sedang makan siang bersama.

Gadis pendek itu bahkan tidak membawakan satu untuknya!

"Hei, Ru―"

"Rukia, untuk malam ini apa aku harus membawakan itu ke rumahmu saja?"

Ichigo menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Apa?

"Ah, kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Kaien-senpai. Maksudku, aku masih bisa mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Kenapa? Kau takut jika Ichigo mengetahuinya?"

Mengetahui apa? Apa?! Seseorang tolong beritahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan!

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya, "Jika dia tahu, aku tidak akan pernah bicara dengannya lagi."

"Ahaha kau kejam sekali. Dia itu pacarmu, kan?"

Melihat induk burung yang sedang memberi makan anak-anaknya di sarang pohon di atas mereka, Rukia merucutkan bibir.

"Aku meragukan itu. Kaien-senpai, aku tahu Ichigo adalah orang yang sangat sibuk tapi dia tidak pernah tidak menyapaku saat kami berpapasan atau sengaja mengacuhkanku saat aku bicara. Akhir-akhir ini dia sungguh menyebalkan hingga aku ingin menendang pantatnya."

 _Ah, maafkan aku, Rukia. Kemarin jadwalku padat sekali, aku bahkan tidak sadar kau sedang bicara padaku. Dan tolong jangan jadikan mimpi buruk itu kenyataan._

Kaien tertawa pada kata-kata Rukia, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersipu. Tawa Kaien sangat menenangkan. Melanjutkan makan siangnya yang damai Rukia menoleh saat jemari Kaien tiba-tiba berada di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau harus berhati-hati saat sedang makan, Rukia," ujarnya, mengambil nasi yang tertinggal dan memakannya. Melihat hal itu, wajah Rukia memerah hingga ke telinga tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

 _Sialan kau, Kaien._

Baru saja Ichigo hendak keluar dari balik dinding, langkahnya terhenti. Jika dia pergi ke sana, lalu apa? Merajuk dan bertingkah kekanakan seperti yang selalu dia lakukan? Apakah dengan begitu dia akan menjamin Kaien untuk mejaga jaraknya dengan Rukia? Kaien adalah orang kedua yang Rukia percaya setelah Ichigo, dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu sekarang. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Ichigo memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang OSIS, dan membiarkan dua orang itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Karena dia percaya pada Rukia.

―Yuuka desu―

"Hahh..."

Ichigo menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang, melepas beban yang hampir rontok dua hari terakhir. Besok adalah hari ketiga sekaligus penutupan Festival Budaya tahun ini. Dengan kata lain, puncak kelelahannya. Mungkin tahun depan dia akan memberikan jabatan ini pada orang lain, sungguh dia lebih suka jadi murid biasa yang pemalas. Ini seperti membayar taruhan orang licik seperti Kaien. Mengambil ponselnya, Ichigo menekan nomor Rukia dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

 _Kali ini, tolong jangan mengabaikanku._

" _Ya, ada apa?"_

Diam-diam Ichigo menghela napas lega.

"Apa aku harus ada perlu untuk bicara pada pacarku?"

 _There he is!_ Kenapa dia tidak bisa sedikit romantis dengan tidak menyelipkan sarkastik dalam kalimatnya?

" _Umm... ya, kurasa tidak."_

Ichigo mengerjap karena merasa Rukia sedang merona. Tapi atmosfer ini membuatnya ingin berkata jujur.

"Hei, kau tahu, maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengobrol denganmu akhir-akhir ini. Aku sibuk seperti tupai yang akan hibernasi, ini membuatku gila. Aku juga tidak bisa seenaknya pergi untuk menemuimu karena jadwal kita berbeda. Jadi... kurasa aku menjadi dungu."

" _...Kau memang dungu,_ idiot _."_ Entah kenapa Rukia tertawa pelan, dan itu membuat Ichigo lega. _"Kau tidak bisa berbuat apapun tentang itu, karena ini memang tugasmu. Lagipula, siapa yang mencalonkan diri menjadi Ketua OSIS dari awal?"_

"Tanyakan itu pada si bodoh Renji, aku bersumpah tidak pernah menulis namaku di surat persetujuan itu."

" _Ya, ya... lalu kenapa tidak kau selesaikan saja hingga akhir? Kupikir kau menikmatinya."_

Ichigo terdiam, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang redup tanpa cahaya. "Ini tidak menyenangkan, sama sekali."

" _...Huh?"_

 _Jika ini menyita waktuku bersamamu maka aku tidak menyukainya. Ayo, katakan itu!_

"Ini tidak menyenangkan, karena makan malam selalu dingin saat aku pulang!"

Ichigo merasa seperti petir yang besar sedang menyambarnya. Kau... benar-benar buruk saat itu mengenai cinta, bukan?

" _Hm... kalau begitu aku akan bawakan yang hangat untukmu."_

Eh?

" _Beritahu aku saat kau pulang larut, aku akan pergi ke rumahmu dan membawakan nasi hangat. Atau kau ingin aku buatkan sesuatu? Misalnya kare? Karena kita semua tahu kau menyukainya."_

"Rukia, aku..."

" _Ada apa?"_

"Kurasa aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Angin yang lembut menerpa gorden saat mereka berdua terdiam. Ichigo menutup matanya, sedang menebak bagaimana kira-kira ekspresi Rukia sekarang. Sepertinya perasaan ini tak akan hilang sebelum dia benar-benar bertemu gadis itu, dan memandangnya langsung dengan mata kepalanya.

" _...Aku juga, kau_ idiot _."_

Ichigo tersenyum. "Kau tahu, karena besok hari terakhir festival aku berencana untuk pulang lebih awal. Sebagian besar yang perlu ditangani sudah kuselesaikan jauh-jauh hari jadi besok aku punya banyak waktu luang."

" _Benarkah? Tapi, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"Ishida sendiri yang menyuruhku melakukan itu, dia akan ambil alih begitu aku selesai."

" _Ah, benar juga. Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau sudah bekerja keras, Ichigo. Saat kau bicara mengenai pekerjaan rasanya aku juga ikut senang."_

Dia bisa membayangkan Rukia sedang tersenyum.

" _Dan... umm, kurasa... maafkan aku karena tidak membalas pesanmu."_

Ichigo terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum sudut bibirnya tertarik dan suasana hatinya menjadi ringan.

"Ya, aku tahu."

" _...Baiklah."_

"Rukia, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang."

" _Eh, apa? K-Kemana?"_

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang. Aku tidak yakin bisa menahannya hingga besok."

" _T-Tunggu! Aku... tidak bisa. Kau tahu, Nii-sama... dia baru pulang dari kantor jadi akan buruk jika dia bertemu denganmu sekarang. Dan aku juga sedang mengerjakan PR, jadi..."_

Apa selalu ada PR di Festival Budaya?

"Kau serius?" Ichigo menaikkan satu alisnya.

" _Ya, maksudku... ya. Aku akan bawakan bekalmu ke ruang OSIS besok, oke?"_

Untuk sesaat Ichigo berpikir mengenai apa yang dia dengar di halaman belakang kelas Rukia siang itu. Apa mungkin sekarang dia sedang bersama Kaien?

Ichigo menghela napas, "Datanglah pukul satu."

" _Baiklah! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, Ichigo."_

Tuut.

Apa ada alasan tertentu kenapa Rukia terdengar tidak ingin dia pergi ke rumahnya? Ah, ini menyebalkan. Ichigo mengetuk dahinya dengan kepalan tangan, beberapa saat yang lalu dia merasa baikan tapi ada apa sekarang? Dia tidak bisa berhenti berpikiran buruk mengenai mereka berdua.

Kaien sialan itu.

Jika benar-benar ada yang sedang terjadi maka dia akan berbuat sesuatu.

―Yuuka desu―

"Pastikan tandai bagian yang belum selesai, untuk pembersihan panggung kita panggil orang luar karena kita harus menurunkan lampunya juga. Oh, ya, hubungi nomor ini dan katakan atas namaku. Aku sudah buat janji, dan katakan bahwa kita hanya butuh mereka untuk berurusan dengan barang-barang berat."

"Baiklah, kau butuh yang lain lagi, Ketua?"

"Tidak, aku mengandalkanmu, Inoue. Dan kau bisa panggil aku seperti biasa."

Gadis berambut panjang itu mengerjap malu, "Baik, K-Kurosaki-kun. Serahkan saja padaku. Permisi."

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir Ichigo setelah Orihime Inoue, salah satu panitia Festival Budaya bagian hubungan masyarakat keluar dari ruangannya. Dengan begini selesai sudah. Ichigo mengendurkan dasi miliknya dan membuka kancing kedua, melipat satu kakinya ke paha dan bersandar penuh di kursi.

Surga.

"Permisi, Ichigo, aku masuk―geh! Posisi macam apa itu?"

"Hm?"

Ichigo mengintip dari satu matanya dan mengerjap. Di sana, berdiri Rukia dengan bekal yang dia janjikan semalam. Dalam sekejap Ichigo bangkit dari kursi. Melihat pria itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan aura yang tak wajar, Rukia mengambil langkah mundur.

"A-Ada apa?"

"Ssshhh."

Ichigo menempatkan telunjuknya di bibir dan mengintip ke luar ruangan. Tak ada orang, bagus. Saat Rukia mendengar suara kunci pintu, dia mulai panik.

"Kenapa kau kunci pintunya?"

"Ah, kau tahu, Rukia. Saat-saat seperti ini sangat krusial bagiku. Mungkin ada seseorang, entahlah, yang tahu bahwa kau ke ruanganku lalu melakukan sesuatu? Kita tak pernah tahu itu."

Mengabaikan ocehan yang terdengar seperti orang mabuk itu Rukia mendorong bekal makan siangnya ke dada Ichigo, berusaha keluar darinya.

"Kau sepertinya... hampir gila."

"Ya, kelihatan begitu?"

"Sampai kapan kita akan terus dalam posisi ini?"

Ichigo menerima bekal Rukia dengan satu tangan dan menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya. Nah, sekarang dia merasa lebih baik. Meski jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang Rukia tak menghindar dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Ichigo, merasa aneh karena sudah lama mereka tak melakukannya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan ini."

"Kau seperti orang dewasa saja," ujar Rukia, mengusap rambut oranye yang tiba-tiba menjadi manja padanya. "Umm... Ketua?"

Ichigo melepas pelukannya dan menyeringai. Oh, dia sangat ingat seringai itu.

"Rukia, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu."

Merasa curiga, Rukia berjalan ke arah Ichigo yang sudah meletakkan kotak bekalnya di meja dan menunggu. Pria itu menggapai pinggang Rukia, menekannya di pinggir meja sehingga dia seakan terpenjara di sana. Rukia menelan ludah.

"K-Ketua, kurasa―"

"Panggil aku dengan namaku, Rukia."

" _Tawake._ "

"Itu... membuatku terkesan. Hanya kau yang cukup berani untuk mengataiku, kau tau?"

"Ahaha Ketua Kurosaki, anda berlebihan," Rukia menjawab dengan nada yang dibuat-buat dan urat Ichigo bermunculan di dahinya. Gadis ini luar biasa.

"Hei, jam berapa kau pulang?

"Hm... mungkin jam empat. Setelah ini aku harus beres-beres."

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku sebentar, aku ingin pulang bersamamu," kata Ichigo, mengharapkan jawaban yang bagus tapi Rukia menggigit bibirnya.

"Umm... hari ini, kurasa tidak bisa. Ada yang harus kulakukan."

"Dan apa itu?"

"Beri aku ruang, Ichigo."

Tatapan Ichigo berubah serius, "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Rukia?"

Begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar, mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Sejujurnya, Ichigo tidak ingin merusak momen mereka saat ini tapi dia ingin agar Rukia berhenti melarikan diri. Kenapa dia merasa untuk sesaat bisa menyusul Rukia tapi di detik yang lain gadis itu sengaja mendorongnya menjauh? Tapi cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu jawabannya karena saat Rukia berbohong dia akan bisa membacanya dengan jelas.

"Yang kusembunyikan adalah perayaan cafe moe yang sukses besar tiga hari terakhir ini bersama teman-teman sekelasku pada jam lima sore," Rukia mendesah. "Apa yang membuatmu bertanya seperti itu?"

Mata Ichigo sedikit melebar, dia tak tahu apakah Rukia berbohong atau tidak tapi wajahnya benar-benar sulit ditebak. Jika itu kebenaran apakah Ichigo bisa mempercayainya?

"Tidak...," gumamnya pelan. "Aku hanya ingin kau di sini."

Nah, sekarang dia terdengar seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

Tersenyum kecil, Rukia menepuk kepala Ichigo dua kali dan berkata dengan nada ceria, "Yosh, yosh... sepertinya kau bekerja keras kali ini jadi aku akan memberimu hadiah."

"Apa?" alis Ichigo berkedut karena gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kesepian.

"Bisakah kau datang ke rumahku jam delapan? Aku pasti sudah pulang saat itu dan Nii-sama tidak ada di rumah," ujarnya tersenyum. "Jangan panik, Ketua, ini adalah caraku bernegosiasi dengan sisi menyedihkanmu yang sangat butuh perhatian itu."

"Yah, maaf kalau aku menyedihkan," gumam Ichigo sedikit setuju tapi kemudian Rukia mencuri ciuman singkat di pipinya dan tersenyum.

"Ini negosiasi terakhirku."

Menghela napas tak percaya, Ichigo hanya bisa mengalah pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengikuti apa yang gadis itu mau. Sayang sekali, bahkan Kurosaki Ichigo tidak bisa menang melawan pacarnya.

"Baiklah, jam delapan."

"Jam delapan, oke. Sekarang makan bekalmu sebelum dingin, Ketua, dan," Rukia menarik dasi Ichigo dan berbisik di telinganya, "jangan terlambat."

Begitu Rukia keluar dengan lompatan kecil di kakinya, Ichigo tak bisa berhenti menatap pintu. Lihat betapa bahagianya gadis itu, dan menyedihkannya dirinya. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana Rukia bisa mendapatkan kunci itu?

―Yuuka desu―

Bertemu dengan Rukia rasanya tak pernah segugup ini. Terakhir dia merasakan itu adalah satu tahun yang lalu, saat dia pertama kali menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, Ichigo tak bisa tenang di rumah. Dia bersiap lebih awal, mengecek jam terlalu sering dan memutuskan untuk mengambil setengah perjalanan. Saat Ichigo dan motornya berhenti di sebuah minimarket untuk membeli minuman dan menunggu, dia merasa ganjal. Perasaan ini menggelitiknya untuk segera pergi melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

19.36 malam.

Masa bodoh, dia akan pergi sekarang.

Begitu mesin dinyalakan, Ichigo langsung melaju ke rumah Rukia yang tak begitu jauh dari sana. Dia sudah berniat untuk mengatakan apapun yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini, dan dia juga akan mendapatkan jawabannya apapun yang terjadi. Termasuk tentang hubungannya dengan Kaien.

Ichigo memarkir motornya di depan gerbang yang penuh nuansa tradisional, melepas helm dan masuk ke dalam tanpa menimbulkan suara sebelum memencet bel. Dia melirik ke lantai dua, mendapati lampu kamar Rukia menyala terang. Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang pelayan yang dia kenal membuka pintu.

"K-Kurosaki-san...!"

"Ah, Hinamori, lama tidak bertemu. Aku ada janji dengan Rukia, apa dia sudah pulang?"

Ekspresi bingung tergambar jelas di wajah gadis itu saat dia menjawab, "Ah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang Anda bicarakan tapi Rukia-sama bilang dia tidak menerima tamu sebelum jam delapan."

"Akulah tamu yang harus datang di jam delapan itu, Hinamori," jawab Ichigo sedikit dongkol. "Rukia akan mengerti saat tahu aku yang datang, bisakah kau beritahu dia?"

"Anda tidak mengerti, saat ini Rukia-sama―"

Ucapan Momo terhenti begitu mendengar suara benda jatuh dari lantai dua. Suara itu seperti meja yang terjatuh ke lantai tapi kemudian disusul oleh sebuah teriakan kecil. Teriakan Rukia―dan seseorang. Wajah Ichigo mengeras. Kakinya melangkah masuk tanpa memedulikan peringatan Momo yang menyusulnya dari belakang. Ichigo menaiki tangga dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

 _Semoga apa yang kupikirkan tidak terjadi._

BRAKK!

"I-Ichigo...?!"

Semuanya seperti berhenti di detik itu. Tersungkur di lantai, Rukia membeku dengan tangan Kaien hampir menyentuh wajahnya. Bahkan Kaien yang jarang terkejut pun tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Posisi mereka saat ini akan membuat banyak masalah jika dia tak segera menjelaskan sesuatu, tapi saat sadar mata Ichigo menggelap, Kaien memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya sementara.

"Momo, apa yang kukatakan padamu sepuluh menit yang lalu?" kata Rukia saat melihat Momo menyusul dengan wajah panik.

"M-Maafkan aku, Rukia-sama, t-tapi―"

"Aku yang menerobos masuk, jangan salahkan dia," ujar Ichigo pelan. "Aku datang lebih awal karena ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu tapi, kau bahkan berbohong padaku, Rukia."

Rukia bangkit dengan ekspresi cemas di wajahnya. Meski begitu dia mencoba untuk tenang. "Dengar, Ichigo, Kaien-senpai datang kemari karena―"

"Kau bilang kau datang ke pesta perayaan bersama teman-teman sekelasmu, apa ada yang kaulewatkan seperti teman-teman sekelas dan―seorang senior, huh?"

Kepalan tangan Ichigo menguat saat menatap tajam Kaien. Sepupunya berdiri, mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan pose menyerah sebelum berkata, "Biar aku yang jelaskan."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan ini. Apa kau juga datang kemari di jam yang sama kemarin, Kaien? Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Ichigo," Rukia mencoba meraihnya tapi Ichigo mengisyaratkan untuk tidak mendekat. "Tidak, maksudku, kau benar-benar salah paham."

Pria itu mendesah, "Aku telah menghadapi sikap tidak biasamu dua kali, Rukia. Kau selalu mencari alasan saat aku bilang ingin menemuimu. Apa kau sedang menghindar agar aku tidak melihat hal ini?"

"Aku memang datang kemarin, dan kemarinnya juga. Di jam yang sama setiap malam, dan Rukia memang berniat untuk menyembunyikan ini darimu."

Perkataan Kaien benar-benar membuat atmosfer tempat itu bertambah berat karena Ichigo tiba-tiba terdiam. Tangannya seperti siap untuk memukul kapan saja. Rukia yang sama-sama mendengar itu mengutuk kakak kelasnya dalam hati.

" _You jerk_ , aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Kaien."

"Tunggu, Ichigo, jangan mendekat kema―"

DARR! DAARRR!

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, ICHIGOOOO!"

Ichigo benar-benar tidak tahu―apa yang sedang terjadi. Dari mana datangnya semua confetti itu maupun teman-teman OSIS-nya yang masuk lewat atap, berkumpul di sekitarnya sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Tunggu, tunggu sebentar. Tepatnya, siapa yang berulang tahun? Tatapan Ichigo beralih ke Rukia dengan wajah horror dan mendapati gadis itu tengah memegangi pelipisnya seperti tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

"Hei, bodoh, lihat betapa bodoh ekspresimu sekarang. Apa kau bahkan lupa ini hari ulang tahunmu?" cemooh Renji, tampak geli sekaligus terpukau.

"Serius? Astaga, kapan terakhir kali kau mengecek tanggal, Kurosaki?"

"Hei, sudah cukup kalian. Pesta ini akan sia-sia jika dia mengamuk."

"Tidak akan, ini adalah kejutan ulang tahun terbaik untuknya. Kau lihat bagaimana dia menuduh Rukia selingkuh dengan Shiba-senpai beberapa menit yang lalu?"

"Itu hal yang jarang sekali terjadi."

Rukia memukul kepala Renji yang terlihat paling menikmati acara itu saat Ichigo mulai bereaksi. Dia menunduk hingga tak ada satupun yang berani bersuara. Karena hanya dengan merasakan aura itu, mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Hei, kalian, katakan siapa yang merencanakan ini?"

Semua telunjuk mengarah pada Rukia dalam serentak, membuat gadis itu melongo tidak percaya.

"Pengkhianat," gumamnya pelan.

"Oh, Rukia, baguslah. Aku punya banyak sekali hal yang ingin kulakukan padamu," ujar Ichigo sambil menyeringai. Dia menggeret tangan Rukia meski gadis itu meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga. "Ikut. Aku. Sekarang."

"TIDAAKK!"

BRAK!

Pintu ditutup, menyisakan kerumunan orang yang kebingungan serta ekspresi puas Kaien hingga seseorang memecahnya.

"Pasangan bodoh."

"Setuju."

"Aku setuju."

―Yuuka desu―

"Ichigo, baiklah, aku minta maaf, oke? Aku memang merencanakan semua ini, tapi yang terakhir itu di luar ekspektasiku."

Rukia berharap-harap cemas pada punggung Ichigo yang menghadapnya saat mereka tiba di taman. Dia tidak tahu apa yang pria itu pikirkan, apakah dia senang atau marah, karena Ichigo tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Aku juga tidak berbohong padamu. Aku memang menghadiri pesta perayaan itu hanya saja selesai lebih cepat karena aku ingin segera pulang. Dan Kaien-senpai, dia benar-benar tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali, kau tahu, dia memberiku saran dan membantu―"

"Sudah cukup, aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu meneruskannya."

Rukia menggigit bibirnya, melihat Ichigo memutar badan dan begitu semua tampak jelas, Rukia bisa melihat semburat tipis di pipi Ichigo yang berusaha dia tutupi dengan tangannya. Gadis itu tertegun.

Sepertinya, ide kejutan itu tidak terlalu buruk.

"Kau konyol," ujar Rukia pelan, mendekat untuk memberi pelukan ringan. "Selamat ulang tahun, Ichigo."

"Ini memalukan," jawab Ichigo, membalas pelukan itu lebih erat.

Akhirnya dia mendapatkan semua jawaban yang dia inginkan, bahkan lebih dari itu. Ini membuat Ichigo berpikir apakah yang terjadi di taman belakang sekolah merupakan keisengan Kaien belaka agar dia mendapatkan kesenangan paling puncak sekarang.

Rukia tertawa pelan, menatap hazel yang berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia tapi dia tahu itu hanya cara yang biasa Ichigo lakukan. Dengan tangan Ichigo di pinggangnya, mereka cukup dekat untuk sebuah ciuman.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia, mencoba tidak terkecoh dengan bibir itu.

"Keluarkan mereka semua dari sini atau kita pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Itu benar-benar tipikalmu."

"Sejujurnya, aku hanya ingin ciuman selamat ulang tahunku."

Pipi Rukia merona saat bibir Ichigo mulai mendekat. Ketika dia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa familiar itu mengusap lembut bibirnya, Rukia tak bisa berhenti merasa geli.

"Jangan tertawa."

"Mustahil. Ahahahaha."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _idiot._ "

 _._

 _ **The End**_

.

* * *

Author's note :

Happy Birthday, Ichigo! Sorry for the late post, harusnya ini tanggal 15 tapi karena baru selesai di menit-menit terakhir jadi sekalian Yuuka masukin tanggal 16. Tiga tahun bergabung dengan Fanficton baru kali ini sempet bikin fic tentang ulang tahunnya Ichigo. Kalo Rukia sih udah pernah hahaha. Akhirnya, kayak bayar utang aja jadi lega gini. Itung-itung refreshing dari fic sebelah *kerjain woi*. Semoga kalian menikmatinya ya, dan uhm... mind to review?

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca

Jaa ne !

―Akimoto Yuuka―

.


End file.
